1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for scheduling a subframe in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method of modifying a location of a subframe and thereby preventing a quality deterioration occurring due to a retransmission failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide a service even to a terminal positioned in an area where a base station may not provide a service, a mobile communication system employs a relay to relay transmission of information between the base station and the terminal.
In this instance, the relay may relay information between the base station and the terminal using the same radio resource and thus may transmit and receive information by employing only a single link at a one time.
Specifically, to reduce an effect to the terminal, the relay may transmit and receive information to and from the base station with respect to only a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) subframe that is a dedicated radio frame used to transmit data to an MBMS Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) terminal.
However, when the relay provides a bi-directional transmission service at a fixed interval, a corresponding subframe may be positioned at a retransmission timing of a packet of which a transmission failed. In this case, a retransmission may not be performed and thereby a quality may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method that may avoid a situation where a subframe may be positioned in a retransmission timing in a bi-directional transmission service, and thereby may prevent a retransmission failure.